gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Hidden Interiors (SA)
Ich würde gerne wissen was diese X-, Y- und Z-Werte zu bedeuten haben. Danke schon im voraus! --Homie 17:17, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Das sind die Koordinaten der einzelnen Orte. Zaibatsu 17:25, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Die nützen doch eig. gar nichts für einen PS2 Spieler. Also wie kann man denn am besten die versch. Orte "besuchen"? --Homie 17:55, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Als PS2 Spieler kannst du nicht so viele Orte im Interior Universe besuchen, da du wenn du in bestimmten richtungen fliegst nach unten gezogen wirst. Du kannst lediglich die Umgebungen vom Ganton Fitnesscenter besuchen (Bordell 1 und 2,Lagerhaus,Tattoladen usw.)und außnahmen wie Liberty City. Auch Codes für AR Max sind mir nicht bekannt das man unbegrenzt da rumfliegen kann. --Ozelot47 Also heisst das im Kurztext, dass ich z.B nicht die Crackhöhle oder sonst was besuchen kann? --Homie 18:30, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Nein, soviel ist weiss ist die Crack Höhle in Downtown Los Santos und als ich die PS2 Version hatte, bin ich da nicht hingekommen. Angeblich hat sich das was mit dieser Roten Zone zu tun, weil da Wasser ist. --Ozelot47 Verdammt! Ich wollte diese schon lange mal besuchen. :/ Homie 19:34, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ja ich versuch auch alle Interiors zu finden. Das einzigste was du machen könntest (mit ein bisschen Glück) versuchen so hoch wie möglich mit dem Jetpack zu kommen und dann die Crack Höhle zu erreichen. Allerdings müsstest du im richtigen Himmelsabschnitt sein. Seitwärts fliegen wenn möglich. --Ozelot47 :Es ist verdammt schwierig, ins Hidden Interiors Universum auf der PlayStation zu kommen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob das überhaupt möglich ist. Probiert es mit der PC-Version, falls z.B. ein Freund sie hat - mit der geht es auf jeden Fall. Zaibatsu 21:22, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Das ist möglich. Du musst ins Ganton Fitnesscenter gehen dann Jetpack cheat eingeben. Da ist ein Stück Decke nicht programmiert, sodass du ins Interior Universe kommst. Ozelot47 13:07, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiss schon wie man dort hinkommt, ich weiss nur nicht wie man zu den versch. Orten kommt. --Homie 14:07, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) WO sind dwenn diese orte wenn man ins ganton fitness cnter geht die stelle ist übrigensim nordwesten neben diesem beat the cock plakat wenn man da mit nem jetpack hichfliegt kommt man ins nichts??????? Paddl 15:29, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, und dann musst du ein wenig herumfliegen und nach den Hidden Interiors suchen oder du schaust auf einer Karte nach, wo sie sind. Zaibatsu 15:51, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ein wenig da ist gar nichts und es gibt immer wieder ebenen wo man rumlaufen kann Paddl 15:52, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, beides ist normal. Erstmal ist da gar nichts und es gibt Ebenen, auf denen man laufen kann. Flieg ein bisschen weiter herum, bis du etwas in der Ferne siehst. Zaibatsu 15:56, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Nur schnell ne Frage am Rande. Zaibatsu, welche Karte meinst du? Die normale Map im...ach keine Ahnung wie das heisst oder eine spezielle Karte? --Homie 16:14, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich meine eine spezielle Karte, auf der die Hidden Interiors eingezeichnet sind. Zaibatsu 16:39, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Hast du die gerade zur Hand? ^^ Würde sie gerne mal anschauen. =D Homie 19:01, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich nicht, die hier schon. Zaibatsu 20:00, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ah super. =) Vielen Dank! :) --Homie 07:12, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) das hidden interio dingens auf der ps2 und der xbox kannste vergessen. du kommst maximal in räume wo du auch normal hinkommen würdest, und wenn du nicht aufpasst kannst du ganz schnell im wasser ersaufen. außerdem fleigst du manchmalk gegen unsichtbare wände...etc....^^ Also erstmal drei Fragen: Weiß jemand ob es ein Interior gibt wo man in das Niemandsland kommt? Kennt jemand eine Seite wo es (fast) alle oder wenigstens eine paar Eingänge zu den Interiors beschrieben wird? Sind das auf der Seite alle Interiors`? --MikeTorenoFan 12:32, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Schaue dich mal auf dieser Seite um: Link. Zaibatsu 17:34, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Es gibt ja Mods, durch die die Eingänge zu den verschieden Interiors an die richtige Stelle "gemacht" wird. Ich erkläre es in einem Beispiel: Durch diesen Mod kann man z.B. in SF beim Polizeigebäude einfach in den Kegel laufen und man ist drin, ohne mod kommt man nur durch die "Hells" rein. Ich hoffe, ihr habt verstanden was ich meine. Link Wenn ihr dem Link folgt, seht ihr ja diese scripts (oder so ähnlich) nun weiss ich nicht genau wie ich diese in das Spiel einbaue. Habe es versucht indem ich mit dem SABuilder die original main.scm datei geöffnet habe und diese scripts mittels copy und paste integriert habe. Habe dann das Spiel gestartet, dieses ist jedoch beim Ladebalken abgestürzt. kann mir jemand helfen? Vielen Dank Thekokss 13:31, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Keine Antwort??? Thekokss 15:07, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich habe keine. Zaibatsu 16:33, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Macht nix. Ich hab eine Lösung gefunden, nähmlich ein Mod bei dem sehr viele Mods vereint sind. Ist wirklich toll. Wenns jemand interessiert kann ich den Link posten. mfg Thekokss 17:13, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Handelt es sich bei den Hidden Interiors eigentlich um einen Glitch oder wurden die von Rockstar gezielt erschaffen? Außerdem habe ich im Artikel mal eine Karte für die Gegend rund um LS hochgeladen auf der auch die Roten Zonen eingezeichnet sind.--gtaiv freak 12:37, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Beides. Es ist ein Abbild von allen Innenräumen in SA. Da drin sind sie programmiert, aber Fehler bringen einen da rein. Ein Marker bringt dich in den Interior vom Speicherhaus oder so. 109.40.215.200 15:57, 8. Mai 2010 (UTC) Thekokss kannst du den Link posten? Danke schon im voraus. Meint ihr B-Dups crackhöhle oder bigsmokes crackpaöast? weil ich hab die ps2 version und kann in bdups crackpalast rein auch in sein haus was nebenan ist Frühjahrsputz Auch, wenns auf Winter zugeht, sollte diese Seite meiner Meinung nach dringlichst aufgeräumt werden. Das inhaltsverzeichniss ragt in die Bilder herein (Braucht man da überhaupt dreimal die gleichen?), das Zeug mit den Ghosttowns ist im allgemeinen etwas "merkwürdig" (ich Spiel schon seit einigen Jahren GTA, aber davon, daß diese ''Spielfehler, ''die zudem nur sehr dürftig, verwirrend und teilweise unvollständig beschrieben sind im Volksmund "Ghosttown" genannt werden währe mir sehr neu) und der gesamte rest der Seite scheint aus recht verwirrend (Es gibt also nur die Blue Hell und die Black Hell, dafür aber 17 Himmel??? Wenn wir schon dabei sind; was versteht man in diesem Fall unter Himmel?) Oh und für das Beispiel der Red Hell fehlt das Bild... Ich würd mich ja bei gelegenheit mal dransetzen, aber um ehrlich zu sein blick ich hier nicht mehr ganz durch. Cougar 00:54, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :War wohl nix mit dem Frühjahrsputz? ;) Egal, der Artikel strotzt ja nur so von Fehlern, da muss dringend mal was passieren... Werde mal ein bisserl recherchieren und gucken, wie weit ich komme. --Perry 22:21, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Tja mein lieber... Aufgrund der unglaublich geilen Beteiligung hab' ich das ganze wohl inzwischen auch vergessen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein hab' ich im Moment weder Lust, noch Zeit, mich selbst drann zu setzen ;) Cougar 11:11, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) thumb|Erste Erfolge :Du verpasst vielleicht was ;) --Perry 12:13, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wohl eher nicht... Die hälfte der Hidden Interiors kenn' ich noch aus meinen Map-Editor Tagen auswendig. Cougar 12:21, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Dann hast du dir doch sicher alle Koordinaten und die zugehörige Render-ID (Himmel 1-18 bzw. A-R) gemerkt. Schieb mal rüber, die Liste :D --Perry 13:22, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich, hab' ich mir alles mit der selben Hirngrütze gemerkt, die anderthalb Jahre gebraucht hat um die Quelltext Befehle von Wikia zu merken und noch heute die hälfte nicht kennt.^^ Mit anderen Worten; Nein, es ist schon etwa 5 bis 6 Festplatten her, seitdem ich überhaupt irgendetwas, daß mir San Andreas zu tun hat auf'm Rechner hatte. Cougar 13:54, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Schade.. Hättst es besser gleich hier im Wiki gespeichert, dann müsste jetzt keiner mehr suchen :) Ganz im Ernst: Viel Gerede überall auf den Fanpages, aber was Brauchbares ist kaum zu finden. Alle Tools (hauptsächlich Trainer) haben noch Alpha oder bestenfalls Beta-Status und einige Quellen scheinen mittlerweile ganz verschwunden zu sein. Naja, wen interessierts denn noch, nach so vielen Jahren!? :/ --Perry 16:06, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Was genau versuchst du eigentlich gerade herauszufinden? Cougar 16:43, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Die Sache ist eigentlich ganz einfach, zumindest für PC-Gamer (nicht PS2 oder XBOX): # Man nimmt ein geeignetes Tool (z.B. einen Trainer ala „SA Admin Console“) und trägt unter „Locations“ die richtigen Koordinaten ein. # Dann klickt man auf „Teleport to Location“ und schon ist man da :) Das ganze funktioniert, ohne die Spieledateien zu modden. Wichtig ist nur, dass man vorher schon in der „richtigen“ Welt (bzw. im richtigen Hidden Univers) ist. Beispiel: Um nach Liberty City (SA) zu kommen, genügt es Caligula's Casino zu betreten. Dann ist man ja schon im passenden Interior Univers. Danach auf „Teleport to Location“ klicken, fertig! Wichtig für die Liste sind eben die Koordinaten und die dazugehörige Render-Gruppe. Nur die findet man kaum auf anderen Fansites. Nur die gefühlten 10.000 (langweiligen) Videos, wie das total umständlich per gecheatetem Jetpack (und mit 4 überflüssigen Morden auf dem Gewissen :) über das Ganton Fitness-Center geht. --Perry 17:37, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Wie wärs denn mit 'nem Map Editor? Cougar 17:41, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :trottle :